


There is no Black and White only various shades of grey

by Thenaar



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenaar/pseuds/Thenaar





	There is no Black and White only various shades of grey

Zu Beginn ihrer Karriere als Profiler beim FBI hätte Liz genau eine trennende Linie zwischen Gut und Böse ziehen können, doch nach gut einem Jahr zusammen Arbeit mit Raymond Reddington konnte sie sagen es war nicht immer alles so einfach zu trennen. Gut und Böse, Licht und Dunkelheit, Schwarz und Weiß waren keine kompletten Gegensätze, oh nein, sie verschwammen dauerhaft ineinander man konnte sie nicht separieren. Ohne Licht keine Dunkelheit doch durch Licht entstehen Schatten. Schwarz und Weiß kann man trennen doch an den Stellen wo sie sich berührten verschwammen sie zu grau. Sie hatte schon vorher gewusst das Gut und Böse immer von jeder Person selbst abhängig war, dass jeder die Tendenz in beide Richtungen hatte. Ihr Ziehvater Sam hatte immer gesagt man könne sich Gut und Böse wie zwei Wölfe vorstellen und es wächst nur der Wolf den man füttert. Doch auch diese Aussage stimmte nur zu einem Bruchteil und das hatte sie von Reddington gelernt, denn egal welche Wolf man fütterte es kam immer ein Zeitpunkt in dem der Wolf zu stark wurde, sich los riss und einen mit dem zweiten Wolf alleine lies. Das war der Grund warum seine Familie verlor, warum er zu dem Kriminellen wurde der er jetzt ist. Er hatte alles für sein Land gegeben war das pure Licht gewesen bis sich jemand geblendt fühlte und dafür sorgte das sein Licht erlischt. Aus dieser Dunkelheit wurde der Concierge of Crime geboren und sie steckte nun mitten drin in seiner Welt aus Schatten und Grautönen.


End file.
